More than just a weak reflection (MGL Nanoha AU fan fic)
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: When you have been compared to your sister your whole life, to have her held up as a mirror that you have no choice but to perfectly reflect in everyway; is it not a certainty to feel some resentment and doubt? Not towards Alicia, Fate could never hate her sister. But to her mother, the one who held up the mirror? Oh yes, that she could feel. And still leave room for her doubts.


To Break Free (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha AU fanfic)

Paring: Nanoha x Fate x Hayate

Disclaimer: contains Yuri and lesbian sexiness to come later. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

'Fate-chan.' That word filled the dorm, yet did nothing to wake the still sleeping young woman tucked up under the covers; nor did it disturb the equally slumbering red furred wolf/fox cub curled up at her feet.

'Fate-chan!'

At that more urgent utterance and the soft shake of her shoulder that came with it, Fate groaned and rolled over, the change in position giving the redhead a flash of her black panties that lay underneath her nightshirt; a redhead she tried to ignore by pushing her pillow over her head.

There was nothing she could do to stop her friend yanking the said same pillow out of her grasp to reveal her long blonde locks still sleep mussed and dishevelled, so Fate rolled back over with another groan. A groan that turned into a mock scowl as she met her friends gaze. Trust Nanoha to be so peppy this early in the morning. Her chestnut hair already immaculately despite her obviously having just woken up.

'Honestly Fate-chan, you are such a slob in the mornings.' Nanoha crossed her arms.

'Well, we can't all be full of energy like you, Nanoha-chan.' Hayate joined in, at least having the grace to still look half asleep herself, her short brown hair giving her a serious case of bedhead too. 'Then again, we weren't taking little cat naps through our study period yesterday.'

'What can I say?' Nanoha said, her cheeks tinged with a little blush. 'Fate-chan's shoulder is so comfy.'

'So was my lap.' Fate half laughed, half yawned; one hand delicately covering both as she sat up. 'I half expected you to start purring like a kitten as you curled up.'

That drew the reaction she expected, Nanoha pouting a little as she crossed her arms. Luckily, she was spared from defending herself from that by Hayate speaking.

'Come on, you two. We had better get to the showers before all the hot water is gone.'

'Before all the hot girls are gone you mean.' Fate teased as she threw back the covers. 'We all know our Hayate-chan likes to get her share of shower eye candy.'

As much as she had expected a blush or pout from a Nanoha, she had equally not either one from the normally inscrutable Hayate. And she wasn't disappointed either. Her only response was a knowing smile. 'Why would I when I get to watch you two changing or in the showers any time I like. Especially you, my darling Nanoha-chan.'

'Well, you will have to wait a little to get a look at me.' Fate teased. 'You two go on ahead. I'll catch you up.'

'Don't wait too long.' Nanoha chided. 'And don't think about going back to sleep either.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Fate made good on that by swinging herself out of bed and smoothing her shirt down over her long slender legs. 'See. I'm up.'

'Alright.' Nanoha seemed placated, linking arms with Hayate. 'See you in a few.'

It wasn't hesitation that kept Fate from joining her friends. It might have been once. But not now. Now it was more habit. Call it silly, but she liked to have her uniform laid out and ready to go before she had a shower.

'Morning Alicia.' Fate nodded towards photo resting atop her dresser, one of three in the dorm she shared with her two one-time roommates and now her closest friends. This was another habit of hers. She wasn't exactly surprised that many people thought her sister was dead and that photo of her before she had left to work abroad was a memorial to her. It was more than that. It was a reminder of home. And of the person who had always been an inspiration to her. Even if Fate had been holding her to a higher standard lately. Which wasn't her fault.

Having already laid out her uniform while she thought, the white shirt and skirt complete with delicate black bow now resting next to the still sleeping Arf, Fate decided not to dwell on her thoughts and join her friends in the shower.

* * *

The shower block was bustling by the time Fate joined her friends, slipping through the small groups of her fellow students gathered in small groups and various states of undress. There would once have been a time when Fate would have balked at even walking through these casually undressed or dressing groups, never mind undressing here herself. Not surprising given her home schooling. In a lot of ways, her first day at the Academy had been filled with culture shocks. Had it not been for the welcome of her two friends, it might have been completely overwhelming.

Still a few little hangons of that remained, dancing around her head as she made her way deeper inside to look for her friends, fighting the urge to keep her eyes firmly fixed on the ground. Luckily for her it didn't take long for Fate to catch up with friends and to be able to take her mind off what was distracting her.

'Fate-chan. We thought you had gotten lost. Here. I saved a locker for you.' Nanoha proclaimed, seemingly not concerned about having already stripped down to her panties as she hastily dragged Fate towards her, her bare breasts more than pressing into her arm. Again, this was something else that Fate had gotten used too, only blushing a little as she let Nanoha direct her to the locker she had chosen.

'I was only gone about five minutes Nanoha-san.' Fate mock chided, pausing only briefly to slip her shirt over her head, her full chest bared to the room and the gaze of those around her, not even hiding behind her hair which ran loosely down her back. 'Surely Hayate could keep you company for a few minutes.'

'It's just not the same with just two.' Nanoha sighed, then relented as she saw Hayate frown. 'Of course I love you Hayate-chan. But two feels wrong somehow.'

'We have combat class today, don't we?' Fate asked, quickly chucking her shirt into her locker, then bending over slightly to remove her panties, for the second time that day giving someone a great view of her cute butt.

'After Professor Tsunami's class.' Hayate confirmed. 'She said she was going to teach us something cool today. Being a Mage isn't all about kicking the stuffing out of people.'

'It's never been about that Hayate-chan.' Fate replied, her panties now placed delicately on her shirt, leaving her naked apart from the towel clutched in her hand which certainly didn't count. 'It was a lot of fun fighting against the Overtech class last week. I'm hoping they come back. I'd like to spar against the girl in yellow with the twin daggers again.'

'Maybe we might get the chance.' Nanoha lead the way into the showers, tossing her towel over the rail at the end of the first unoccupied shower block they came to and stepping under the hot water, that being all that covered her sweet curves as she slowly lathered her hands up with soap. 'Once we get Magical Maintenance out of the way. We have two hours of that as well this morning.'

Fate stepped under the shower head next to her to tip her head back and let the soothing water run through her hair, all her worries and slight shyness slipping away. She felt content here, feeling isolated from prying eyes, almost ignorant of the view around her. A view that many a red-blooded male would give his arm to see, to be surrounded by so many naked, nubile women covered in little more than sweet suds.

Almost. That wasn't to say that Fate didn't look, more than once sneaking a look at Nanoha or Hayate as they washed themselves. Or washed each other. A sight that always created a soft tingle in her. Not as much as when Nanoha or Hayate washed her though, soft hands washing her back with equal softness. Almost sisterly. Not like the shared washing they seemed so content to do in each other's arms, casually soaping up the others curves in a soft intimacy she felt she couldn't quite make herself comfortable with.

Oh, she wanted too. Part of her wanted to just surrender to that and share in it like they did. Yet that was a line she didn't feel she could cross yet. Despite the way she often went to bed with the question about how it might feel being the last thought in her head.

'I know who you would like to spar against thought.'

Fate had to think for a second, tracking back to the last thing they had been talking about, her own thoughts having drifted away from that and leaving her momentarily confused. A confusion that Nanoha took advantage of to continue before she could reply.

'I saw you ogling Shimei-san last week.' Nanoha paused, her hands pressed lightly to her chest as she teasingly fluttered her eyes. 'Bet you'd like to get close to her.'

'I'm not the one with the roving eye, Nanoha-chan.' Fate admonished. 'Who was it who was chatting up Mizuno-san yesterday. Oh yes, that was you.'

'It wasn't like that.' Nanoha replied urgently. 'I just wanted her to help me out with the maths quiz we had coming up. Honest.'

'If you say so.' Fate leaned back under the shower to wash away the last of the suds from her front before shutting off the shower and grabbing her towel. 'I'd watch out if I were you. Way I hear it, she is already spoken for. And Kino-san doesn't look like someone to cross. Anyway, I'll see you for breakfast. Don't stay in here all day.'

Nanoha breathed a sigh of relief as Fate left, until she turned to see Hayate glaring at her from under her shower, boobs pressed out and hands resting on her hips. 'Mizuno-san, hmmm?'

'It really wasn't like that Hayate-chan.' Nanoha repeated. 'You know that I only have eyes for you, my love.'

Hayate's scowl relented to a slow smile that seemed to be tinged with a little sadness. 'What about Fate-chan? We know that we both like her. And yet, we haven't asked her to..well..you know.'

'How can we?' Nanoha asked. 'She doesn't even know about us yet. I know, we should tell her. But, I don't want to hurt her.'

'I know.' Hayate caressed her cheek, her other hand looped around Nanoha's waist, her full breasts pressed into her lover's. 'But we should tell her. She deserves to know.'

'Yeah.' Nanoha nodded. 'But not yet. We all need to focus on our training for now. Agreed?'

'Agreed.' Hayate nodded. 'Now, we really should be getting down to breakfast. Everyone else has already left.'

'So they have.' Nanoha grinned with a twinkle in her eye. 'Doesn't mean we can't be a little late.'

Hayate had been about to counter that, but Nanoha's soft lips on her neck stopped that dead in her tracks. 'Mmmm...well...ohhh...I guess we could be a little late. Ahhh...Nanoha-chan. So good.'

* * *

'Honestly you two.' Fate sighed as she led the trio into the classroom, seeing that as she had suspected they were the last too arrive. 'I can't believe you were so long having a shower. You almost missed breakfast.'

'Well, we knew we could count on Fate-chan to save us some.' Nanoha said, sliding into her seat next to Fate with Hayate taking the last seat on the row.

'She can't stop us being late for class.' Hayate reminded. 'But we made it, so that's okay.'

'Just in time too.' Fate remarked, hastily pulling her books from her bag. It was still a little funny that a school with access to the most advanced technology from several worlds still relied on good old printed books to teach its students. On the other hand, it fitted with the Academy's very down to earth approach.

'Good morning, class.' The lights dimmed at the same instant the whole class of mages from a least a dozen various styles all focused on Professor Tsunami, resplendent in her traditional robes that always seemed more appropriate for a deity, even if the leaf pattern around her neck added a relaxed touch to the more stoic blue and purple of her ornate collar. 'I'm sure most of you have been looking forward to this lesson. And I hope you will enjoy it. The magic I am going to teach you today might seem basic. But it is very difficult to master. And a critical skill for all mages, no matter your background. Some of you may take easier to it than others. But I know that you will all be able to become proficient in Scrying Magic. Can anyone define Scrying Magic for me?'

Fate could have replied, and would have certainly added her hands to the forest already raised around her, but for the sudden chill that filled her mind. To others, this might just be another lesson but for her, that chance had suddenly been taken away. Of all the things they could have been learning, it would have had to be the one her sister had excelled at. Something her mother had maybe not said it in so many words, but had certainly implied would be expected of from her too. As much as Fate had tried to hide it, she had always harboured secret fears about learning it herself. Who wouldn't after such a high standard being set for her.

'Scrying is the arcane art of detecting something through magical energies. People, objects, even emotions. All can be tracked by Scrying.'

Absolutely correct, Kinomoto-san.' Professor Tsunami nodded towards the chestnut haired fourth grader. 'Of course, of those emotions are the most difficult to locate. So, we will be starting today with tracking a living being. Ryoohki.'

That last word was a call. One heeded with a soft pop of displaced air as a small broken furry almost rabbit like creature appeared at her feet. 'Ryoohki here is perfect to help practice this art. For a magical creature, he has a very strong aura. Yet can be very agile when needed. But that will be for a later lesson. For now, we are just going to learn the basics of this art. I would ask all of you to close your eyes and take a deep breath.'

Well, that was easy enough at least. As much for its relaxing effect as because she had been told too, Fate gratefully took a slow breath, drawing it deep into her chest.

'Now, in time you will learn to separate one aura from another as easily as you can pick out a familiar voice in a crowd.' Tsunami continued. 'For now, I'm going to raise mine so you can all feel it. Some of you might feel it as a warm glow in front of you. Others might feel it as a tickle at the back of your mind. The important thing is just to relax and focus on it. Don't chase after it.'

'Easier said than done.' Fate mused, silently giving voice to her doubts. Doubts that appeared unfounded as she did indeed feel a warmth appear before her, glowing like a little miniature sun. Something that eased her doubts a little.

'Everyone's aura will feel different.' Tsunami explained. 'Some may feel cold, others prickly or smooth. But they can all be detected. Notice how your awareness of mine moves as I do.'

Fate found that she could feel that, the point of warmth moving off to the left of her awareness then back to the centre again, fully matching up with where Tsunami stood as Fate risked cracking open one eye.

'Has everyone managed to do that?' Tsunami asked, projecting her voice out across the classroom and getting only silence as a reply. 'Excellent. Now, if you all keep your eyes closed, I will condense my aura, take a few steps and expand it again. When you feel where I have moved too, point at me and open your eyes. Don't rush it. Take your time and feel me out.'

Fate felt a trickle of worry run down her neck, but she pushed down on that by taking another slow breath. As she did, she felt Tsunami's presence faded from her awareness. Fighting the urge to scramble around for it, Fate forced herself to wait. One second became two then three before the familiar warmth blossomed in her mind, almost as far to her right as it could have been. Turning her head slowly, Fate checked her feeling before she extended her hand and risked opening her eyes.

She couldn't help a relieved smile blooming on her face as what she saw matched up with what she felt; that Tsunami was standing at the edge of the classroom, perfectly in line with her extended finger. A finger that matched up with the others around her.

'Very good. Let's try with Ryoohki. Close your eyes and focus on her.'

Fate felt a little fuzzy presence ahead of her, bouncy in a way, full of energy. Almost a restless energy. Small the presence might have been to start with but one that grew as Fate narrowed her focus.

'Can everyone feel her? Good.' Tsunami gave a nod to her familiar which went unnoticed by the rest of the class. What wasn't unnoticed by Fate was the way Ryoohki's aura suddenly jumped. So sudden was the movement that Fate had to fight against all her instincts to keep her eyes closed. Instead she pushed all her attention towards concentrating on Ryoohki, her mind following her first hop. And her second. It wasn't until she moved again that somehow she slipped away, like a black clad figure vanishing into the shadows.

For a handful of seconds that felt like an hour, Fate felt nothing, casting her focus around until it once again settled on her what she sought. Barely for a second could Fate hold her before she slipped away again, seemingly moving too fast for her to follow. Something that became a pattern.

Fate would track the excitedly hopping cabbit whenever she stopped, but lose her as soon as she moved again. Frustratingly, that seemed to be all she could do. Only raggedly chase after her, instead of following her smoothly. As hard as she tried, as much as she focused, she couldn't seem to hold her in her mind. It was like trying to stop water slipping through her hands.

This mental water wasn't the only thing slipping away from the increasingly frustrated Fate. Time was as well, that being brought home to her as Professor Tsunami clapped her hands sharply. A clap that made Fate's eyes jerk open, flicking to the clock on the wall. How had the whole lesson slipped away so quickly? How had a whole hour passed her by with nothing to show for it?

'Well, I hope that has given you a taste of the basics.' Tsunami said. 'And that you all found that easy enough.'

'Of course I didn't.' Fate snapped in her head, somehow maintaining her calm exterior as she quietly packed away her books when all she really wanted to do was slam them on the desk in frustration. Deep down she knew she was being too hard on herself. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she should have been better than that. After all, Alicia had been.

* * *

'Come on, girls. No dawdling now. We need to get our strength back for Combat Class this afternoon.' Hayate intoned seriously. 'I want all three of us to be at our best.'

'You do know that the Tournament isn't for a few days yet?' Nanoha reminded.

'Is only just a few days away you mean.' Hayate set her tray down to spear a chunk of fish with her fork pointedly. 'We need to get in all the practice we can get.'

'Not that I want to jinx this, but we are a pretty good team.' Nanoha pressed. 'Fate on Offence, me handling long range defence, all coupled with your support magic and we can take on anything.'

'All that is true.' Hayate conceded. 'Rein and I have been digging out some great spells from the tome. But there will be lots of good teams contending.'

'Well, I'll tell you who isn't taking part.' Nanoha paused with her chopsticks halfway to her mouth

'Who's that?' Hayate asked.

'Iris Irene. That's who.' Nanoha replied.

'Really?' Fate was shocked out of her sullen retreat. 'The Legendary Cleric? She won't be competing? But this would have been her last chance.'

'I know.' Nanoha shrugged. 'What I hear is she has some personal issues to deal with back home. It's all over the school. Some red headed show-off came to the school last night with a message from her father as the rumour goes.'

'Sounds to me like something that is just likely to lead her into trouble to me.' Hayate reflected.

'Wouldn't you let yourself be lead into trouble if your family was in danger?' Nanoha asked. 'I know I would. In a heartbeat.'

'Well, I'm not going to let myself get lead into any trouble.' Fate was glad of the distraction of this topic. 'I'm just glad we have one less strong team to worry about. Just like I'm glad Fenris-san is going with her. Way I hear it, she is a great warrior too. Of course, she will keep Iris-sama safe. And I won't have to go up against her either. That is not a fight I'd hastily run towards.'

'Well, I hope that you are not going to run away from sparring tomorrow. I want to practice my close-range defensive magic a little more. And there is no one I'd rather have teach me than you, Fate-chan.'

'Well, I'd better not let you down then.' Fate said with a brave face that belied the sudden squirm in her stomach.

* * *

Fate slipped her tight t-shirt over the equally tight high cut shorts that formed the school's gym outfit, idly wondering not for the first time who exactly thought clothing that covered so little was a good idea. Okay, she had to admit it looked kinda cute, but..

Now wasn't really the time to think about that, Fate decided. Not with the other girls already filing from the changing room into the gym to join with the other couple of classes they usually shared this period with. Not the same classes though. Instructor Videl liked to mix things up a bit. One week it could be mages versus Overtech vs Mecha. The next Mages against Summoners and Benders.

Seemed this week was going to be no different. Mecha and Seekers Fate realised, seeing the different emblems on the various identical t-shirts across the loose circle that had formed around the petit instructor that was more dangerous than her appearance, especially the pigtails, would suggest. She is certainly a better fighter than her father.

'Right. You all know the Twilight Tournament is coming up soon.' Videl's voice easily cut over the soft hubbub of conversation. 'And the teams have been finalised, so you know who you might face in the field. That doesn't mean that you can skimp on your training now.'

'Yeah, well, I'm ready. There is none who can best me. Or my Evangelion.'

'Asuka. Step out here.'

Asuka. Fate had recognised the voice as belonging to the German pilot long before she saw her. This was hardly the first time she had spoken up in this class. She had an ego as big as her armour could grow to be. Something that had more than once gotten her into trouble. Of course, she had never thought of it as trouble. And the look on her face told her this would be no different.

'So, you think you are ready. And that you can beat anyone here.'

'I know it.' Asuka crossed her arms. 'Anyone. Sure, I don't have a family lineage here but I never let that stop me.'

Fate might have made nothing of that, had Asuka's eyes not slid over to hers, like she was calling her out. Oh, she was. That wasn't exactly unexpected either. Just that Fate had never been the focus of her bravado before. And any other day she might have ignored it.

'Instructor...may I?' Fate asked. 'If Asuka wants to go a few rounds, I'm okay with that.'

'Well, this is a gym class.' Videl nodded. 'Should get down to something that works up a sweat. Okay, give us some room here.'

The class all stepped back as Fate stepped into the wide circle marked by a grove on the floor, Asuka joining her a second later, just before the air around them shimmered like a heat haze. That was what Fate had taken it to be the first time she saw it. Really, the gym classes couldn't go ahead without the protective barrier around each arena. Not with the power each student could throw around.

'Don't think I'm going to go easy on you.' Asuka smirked.

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' Fate fixed Asuka with a steady gaze. 'Ready when you are.'

Fate put actions to those words, Bardiche already clasped tightly in her palm. With barely a pause Fate raised her trusted device high over her head. 'Bardiche..start up.'

Nothing more had to be said, Fate releasing her device as she felt his power take over, power that flowed into her. A flash of light signalled the start of her transformation, a yellow circle filled with arcane symbols flashing to life beneath her feet. Almost on instinct Fate closed her eyes, letting the transformation run as first her shirt and then her panties vanished to leave her naked for a second before her casual outfit was replaced by her combat gear; black tank top and panties quickly overlaid by matching short skirt and shirt, barely visible for a second before her long flowing barrier jacket with folded collars and turned up cuffs covered that. Around her left wrist her heavy metal gauntlet flashed into existence, Fate flexing her fingers as her outfit was completed by metal boots of the same design as her glove and long black stockings that stopped shy of the bottom of her skirt.

Only one thing was missing though. Just for a second before Bardiche expanded from his condensed form to Scythe Form, building up in the same way as her outfit had; the revolver chamber that was in many ways the core of the weapon loading itself before the rest of the weapon formed around it.

'Always the show off. And the exhibitionist.' Asuka smirked. 'But who am I to say how you get your kicks.'

'I thought you wanted to fight?' Fate asked evenly.

'Oh. I do.' Asuka tapped the tiny red device nestled in her hair, her plug suit instantly forming around her body. From there it was simply a matter of depressing the button on her wrist to summon her armour; armour that formed from the head down, Asuka's steely eyes quickly covered by the equally cold eyes of her helmet, the deep red armour spreading down her body until she was fully encased in the living metal shell.

'Asuka, you don't have to do this.' That came from the blue haired girl who had stepped up the edge of the barrier. 'I really..'

'Save it, WonderGirl.' Asuka said firmly. 'Someone needs to be brought down a peg or two. And that's just what I'm going to do. Ready? Because here I come.'

Barely had those words left her lips before Asuka snatched her dual prog-knives from her shoulder holsters to charge right at Fate, her legs pounding on the ground. The pounding echoed in her ears as Fate tightened her grip on Bardiche.

'Sonic Move.' Fate cried, her body surging with a sudden rush of energy that helped her to easily slip around Asuka's charge even as her scythe lashed out to catch her with a quick slash along her side.

'You little...' Asuka snarled, wheeling around to give chase so fast that Fate had barely regained her footing before the armoured girl was on her. Switching Bardiche to a double handed grip, Fate caught the strikes she threw her way on the haft of her weapon, twisting this way and that to add power to her blocks. Until Asuka drove one vicious thrust to her head that Fate had to parry with the blade, driving the knife down to the floor.

That didn't stop Asuka swinging in with her other blade, sparks flying as Fate caught it again on the shaft, switching her hands to a reverse grip and bringing the weighted end of her weapon up to smack hard into Asuka's helmet. A smack that the helmet took with a resounding clang, the metal taking most of the blow even as it sent Asuka reeling.

'You know, if you won't take this seriously, you won't beat me.' Fate admonished. 'If you used your AT Field you might have won this by now.'

'Look who is talking.' Asuka snarled back. 'Your sister would have beaten me by now. So maybe it's you who isn't taking this seriously.'

'I'll show you who is taking this seriously.' Fate's voice was icy cold, but inside her blood was boiling despite Bardiche's whispered warning in her head to calm down. 'Let's see how you like this. Thunder Smasher.'

That was the beauty of Belkan Type magic. Midchildan devices just helped to channel the magic within a Mage. But with the cartridges already loaded, Fate's own magic was enhanced simply by their power. Power that quickly formed into the half dozen sparkling balls of light that flared to life behind her head, hovering for only a second before they all sped with unerring purpose towards Asuka.

If the red headed pilot felt any concern about that, she didn't show it. Instead she simply stepped forward to thrust out her hands, the air around her shimmering as her AT field surged to life. Just in time too as the first magically charged ball slammed into the field.

Through the hailstorm of magic, Fate couldn't exactly see the result of her strikes; couldn't see that the force of it was driving Asuka back a few steps. Any more than she could see the worried expression that flickered under her helmet just for a second before her hard determination returned and she pushed out with her AT field to drive the strikes back.

No one was more surprised than Fate to see that her spell hadn't had the affected it intended, the storm of magic fading to reveal Asuka still on her feet. So surprised that she hesitated for just a second, a little trickle of doubt she couldn't quite suppress slipping into her mind.

'Come on, Fate-chan. You can do it.'

Nanoha's voice floated to her from outside the barrier, something that should have buoyed Fate's flagging spirits. Yet somehow all that happened was that the trickle suddenly became a flood. Fate would spend hours reviewing this moment, and all that she could come up with was that she was so afraid of failing in Nanoha's trust that she froze. Whatever the reason, freeze she did. Just for a few seconds, but that was enough for Asuka to close and lash out with a kick that connected hard in her stomach.

Reeling from the blow that still left her side screaming despite the defensive power of her Barrier Jacket, Fate staggered back a hasty few steps. That wasn't enough though as Asuka advanced, driving her knee viciously towards her chest. Fate hastily threw up a magical shield, but Asuka's knee smashed through it like it was made of paper, the force of the blow knocking her backwards. The last thing she remembered was falling, then a crack that resounded in her ears as her head slammed into the gym floor.

'Fate-chan.' Nanoha was at her friend's side barely a moment after the barrier was lowered, cradling her head in her lap as her eyes fluttered weakly, clearly trying to focus on something. 'Fate-chan. I'm here. It's okay. I've got you.'

'We've got you.' Hayate squeezed her hand tightly, the expression on her face mirroring the concerned expressions of the students gathered around. Even Asuka was looking on worriedly, hanging back at the edge as if she wasn't sure she should come any closer.

'Move.' Videl called out, clearing a path for the medics that were already racing over. 'Give them some room.'

'I'm okay.' Fate said groggily. 'I just hit my head.'

'There is no just about it.' One of the medics chided. 'That was a nasty hit you took. We need to get you to the infirmary. Just to get you checked out.'

* * *

'Don't you scare me like that again.' Arf nuzzled her hand. 'I'm coming to the next gym class. I should have been there this time.'

'There was nothing you could have done.' Fate soothed her familiar with a soft tickle behind her ear. 'It was an accident. So don't blame yourself.'

'Even so...' Nanoha interjected. '...are you sure you are okay?'

'Really. I'm fine.' Fate huffed, not sure how much more of this fussing she could take. It was bad enough that Nanoha and Hayate had been hovering around the end of the bed she now reluctantly occupied in the infirmary ever since she had been brought here, her once again bare legs tucked under the sheets now that her barrier jacket had faded to leave her in her gym clothes. Not that she could blame them exactly for worrying. What was more annoying was the way the young nurse seemed to insist on giving her a throughout check over before letting her leave.

'And I don't think you are.' The petit redhead said in her cute Australian accent that almost helped to soften Fate's frustration. And surely would if she hadn't been so annoyed at herself. 'You could have a concussion. So let me just finish checking you over. Are you seeing spots? Blurred vision? Seeing double? Don't tell me you can see two of me. Have you got a headache? Ringing in ears? Tingling in your arms? I should check your eyes.'

'Easy there, Vanille.' A steady voice in perfect counter point to the young girl's enthusiasm quickly joined in the conversation. 'Give her a little breathing room. Just step back and let me have a look.'

'I'm really fine, Princess Gar..'

Fate's suddenly more humble protestation was cut short as the new comer softly pressed a finger gently to her lips, fixing Fate with a smile somehow made warmer by the short hair cut close around her head. 'Now, now. I prefer Dagger here. Or Garnet if that makes you feel better. Not princess though. Not here. Here I'm just a doctor.'

'Alright.' Fate replied slowly. 'I am fine though. I'm not seeing spots or two of anything. And I certainly don't have a headache.'

'So I see.' Garnet checked Fate's eyes with a small light she plucked from her pocket, apparently satisfied because she quickly returned it to there, only to rest a palm on her forehead. What that was meant to do, Fate had no idea but it clearly satisfied her as well. 'And you are right. No concussion. No skull damage either. Even so, I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day.'

'So, she is going to be okay?' Nanoha chimed in.

'She will. And you two should head to your next class.' Garnet suggested. 'Fate will be fine. Go on, scoot.'

'Alright. We'll check on you later.' Nanoha said, drawing her friend into a soft hug. A gesture that Hayate copied a second later. 'Just rest up.'

'So, I can go too?' Fate kicked off the blanket barely a second after her friends had departed.

'Not just yet. I want to keep an eye on you for a bit longer.' Garnet moved to sit on the bed with a creak of the frame. 'And I also want to know what happened. I've seen you fight and you've never been in here with so much as a sprain. So what happened?'

'Nothing.' Fate insisted.

'I know that you don't want to get Asuka in trouble. And you won't. Even if instructor Noin is giving her a serious talking too right now. And what you say won't go further than us. So, what happened.'

'It was just an accident.' Fate pressed. 'I was careless and she slipped past my guard. That's all there is too it.'

'Well, if you say so. I'm here if you want to talk.' Garnet rose back to her feet. 'Now, rest here for another hour. And if you feel okay, you can go back to your dorm. I'm guessing you will keep an eye on her?'

'Both eyes.' Arf nodded fiercely. 'I'm not going to let Fate down again.'

* * *

'You never let me down.' Fate raised her head from the book that had been failing singularly to hold her attention. Not because it wasn't interesting. Just because..well..she hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Arf had said. Try as she might, she couldn't stop it niggling in her head. 'I wouldn't want you to think that you did.'

'Well, I do.' Arf said slowly. 'I know I shouldn't. But..I wasn't there for you. When I should have been.'

'We aren't talking about today, are we?' Fate guessed. 'Arf, you still aren't worrying about that..are you?'

'No..well..I wasn't.' Arf whimpered. 'Not until today. Today sort of brought it all back. Bad things always seem to happen when I'm not around. And I'm supposed to protect you.'

'You have protected me.' Fate scooped Arf into her arms. 'So many times. Maybe not physically. But all those nights when mother was working and Alicia was studying. You saved me from something far worse than being hurt. You saved me from being alone. And that is the most important thing to me.'

'But..I still couldn't...' Arf started.

'No buts..' Fate pressed. 'It happened. It's done. No sense in dwelling on it. Like today, it was a freak accident. And just like today, I'm fine.'

'It wasn't exactly..'

Again Arf was cut off as with a quick knock on the door, Hayate entered the dorm with Nanoha close behind. 'See she let you out.'

'I see that Professor Poisson did the same.' Fate chuckled.

'Ehh, she did. After giving us notes to give to you.' Nanoha sighed. 'I wanted to lose them along the way. But then Hayate said we would just have to share, so that wouldn't work. Anyway, it's nothing you haven't heard before. Just another lecture of the Sanc-Belkan War.'

'Wasn't exactly much of a war.' Fate reflected as she let Arf climb out of her arms. 'Just two cities staring each other down without a shot being fired. Unless you count the trial by combat between Queen Relena and Empress Hegemon to resolve the deadlock on their conflicting claims on the mineral wealth of the Azure Mountains. I think that has to be the only war to be settled by mud wrestling.'

'I would think.' Hayate nodded. 'Anyway, these can wait. I was thinking that if you are feeling up to it, we could get out of here for a bit. We have a free period, so I thought we could all do with a treat.'

* * *

'Where exactly are we...wait a minute.' Nanoha's voice filled the silence left by the fading hum of the teleporter that had carried the trio from the school grounds to their destination. A journey measured no so much in miles as worlds. Or dimensions perhaps. 'I know these streets.'

'I hope so.' Hayate chuckled. 'We've all been hearing such great things about Nanoha's family cafe that I figured today would be the perfect day to actually head down here.'

'I'd have to agree.' Fate smiled. 'I'd love to see it too. Not that I exactly know where it is.'

'Good thing I'm here then.' Nanoha replied, linking arms with her friends. 'Follow me.'

'Tadaima. Welcome to..Nanoha?'

Fate couldn't help notice that Nanoha was blushing a little at the shout that rang out over the thankfully almost empty cafe. Not that that blush stopped her from embracing the woman that Fate was reasonably sure was her mother.

'I'm sorry I didn't call, mom. I didn't exactly know I was coming.'

'Don't be silly. It's always nice to see you, Nanoha. Oh, excuse me. I haven't welcomed your friends. Welcome to Midori-ya. I'm Momoko Takemachi. It's a pleasure to meet you both.'

'Arigato-gosimas.' Fate replied in almost perfect unison with Hayate. 'I'm...'

'Fate and Hayate.' Momoko replied. 'Nanoha talks about you so much in her video letters. Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter.'

'She has been taking care of us as well.' Hayate said with a nod.

'Well, please, take a seat. Have a look at the menu and I'll bring you some iced tea. You must all be parched.'

Fate had barely taken a seat at a booth by the window with a good view of the trees that lined the road when Momoko returned with a tray of glasses and a pitcher balanced in both hands.

'Oh..let me help...' Fate started.

'It's okay. I'm stronger than I look.' Momoko said firmly. 'Although I'm not the only one, am I? You two have strengths I could never have. Did you have these abilities from birth? Nanoha only displayed them..I'm sorry. That was rude of me.'

'Not at all.' Fate smiled. 'It's natural to be curious. I had them from birth. So did Nanoha. Mostly people are born with a magical affinity, usually passed from one generation to the next. Even if that generation didn't realise it. In my case, my power was identified at birth. My family knew to look for it. On earth, Mages aren't so common. So it's not surprising Nanoha's power went unnoticed. Had she not run into Yunno-kun, it might never have been noticed.'

'That certainly was a strange day.' Momoko agreed. 'It's not every day that..but maybe that's another story. One I'm sure you've already heard.'

'We have.' Fate took a sip of her tea. 'Although you might tell it better than Nanoha. She has always seemed a little...bashful about it.'

'It's because it was nothing special.' Nanoha waved that comment away. 'I just did what had to be done. Not compared to Fate. She was so strong when we first met. I never thought I could be that strong.'

'Is that something you learned from your parents?' Momoko asked. 'Here fighting skill is normally passed down from father to son..or mother to daughter. Or some mix of the too.'

'My mother..isn't a fighter like me.' Fate said slowly. 'She is a scholar..a researcher for a company. Her company really. It was a..friend of hers who taught me to use my magic to fight.'

Nanoha and Hayate would have picked up on the admission there. But thankfully they choose not to mention it, maybe thinking like her it wasn't the time to explain the concept of familiar.

'I'm guessing you don't want to follow in her footsteps.'

Fate didn't have to think about that question. 'Not really. I don't have the drive for it really. If anything, I more want to be like my sister. I always looked up to her. Still do really.'

Fate waited for Nanoha's mother to follow up on that. But either she had always planned to change track right then, or she felt she was pressing on something she shouldn't. Either way she paused and turned to Hayate.

'And how about you, Hayate? Something tells me you didn't exactly grow up in a magical family.'

'That's sort of true.' Hayate nodded. 'Magic has always been in my family I think. I just never knew it until I found something that belonged to my father. A book that he kept in his study. I opened it and found a note from him. It said he created this book to watch over me, to guard me like the Night Sky always watched over me. He used to say that a lot. Before...'

'You lost him.' Momoko said.'

'Yes.' Hayate whispered, Fate still picking up on the buried pain in her voice. 'But I'm okay. I have my Guardians, my family in a way. They look after me as my father wanted. So I'm not alone.'

'I'm glad that Nanoha has friends such as you.' Nanoha's mother rose from her seat. 'I have to close up now I'm afraid. But please, stay for a bit.'

'I really wish we had done this sooner.' Fate smiled. 'Your mother is very nice.'

'I know. But..' Fate noticed the way Nanoha paused. '...honestly, I was afraid to come back for such a long while. You guys remember how homesick I was when I first arrived at the academy. I was afraid if I came home I wouldn't want to leave. So I stayed away, until it felt like home. Anyway, enough about that. I want to hear more about Fate's sister. You rarely mention her.'

'I guess I don't.' Fate sighed. 'I never really missed home when I left. People, yes. But the place, no. Not really. My sister most of all. Even when she left for the Academy or graduated, she was still sort of there. My mother held her up as all I should be. Not that she ever really said it. But she implied it. Sometimes I wondered if I could really be all I was supposed to be, what my mother wanted me to be.'

'What happened?' Hayate asked. 'I mean, you are here aren't you?'

'I got a call from Alicia one day. She could see I was upset.' Fate sighed. 'Worked out what it was right away. Then she said something that I'll never forget. She said just be yourself. The only one you have to hold yourself up to is you.'

'Sounds like good advice.' Nanoha grinned.

'It is.' Somehow Fate managed a smile. If only it was as easy to take comfort from that right now.

* * *

Fate tossed and turned, her mind stubbornly refusing all her efforts to wind down or relax..or whatever it was that she usually did to get to sleep. That was the most frustrating bit, she never actually had to do anything. Lie down, close eyes and nod off. If only it was that easy tonight.

Try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking, couldn't stop her mind running over her failure earlier. Not the fight with Asuka. That wasn't bothering her. No, it was the way she had spectacularly failed to get her head around Scrying magic. That was what kept tickling around in her mind, the frustrating certainly that she should have done better than she did. Alicia certainly would have.

Pushing that thought away, Fate carefully swung her legs out of bed to grab the loose robe she had hung at the end and slipping it over her short chemise that just about covered her panties, the snug fabric pulled tight around her breasts for just a second. The robe now fastened around her waist, Fate had barely taken two steps towards the door when she felt a tug on the hem.

'Where ever you are going, I'm going too.' Arf's earnest eyes burned up at Fate through the darkness that filled the dorm. 'And don't even think about trying to talk me out of it.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Fate carefully opened the door, checked the corridor for any movement and then slipped out. She made sure to close the door equally carefully behind her. 'I'm going to need someone to help me out with this.'

'And I'm that someone?' Arf didn't ask why Fate hadn't asked her to come along. Bottom line, she knew she didn't need to. She would have come anyway. Connected as they are, Fate knew that as well as Arf. 'Not Nanoha-san or Hayate-san?'

'I don't want them to know this.' Fate said in a whisper, keeping her voice down as she started to ascend the stairway that coiled up the centre of the dormitory. It wasn't exactly that there was a curfew or anything, but she didn't want anyone else to know why she was out of bed.

'What's bothering you, you mean?' Arf scampered up the stairs beside her mistress. 'Don't think that I can't tell something is bothering you.'

Fate wasn't surprised. Arf's senses when it came to her were particularly attuned. Of course, if she wanted too, she could have probed deeper and found the answer for herself. Neither of them felt the need to push the connection that far. It was the secrets they shared that made them closer, not the ones forcibly revealed.

'I just..feel I should have done better.' Fate sighed. 'With my Scrying. I've taken to other magics quicker than this. And I should have done this time.'

'And..you can do something about this at gone midnight?' Arf pressed.

Fate paused as she climbed the last couple of steps, the stairway having receded to a narrow passageway that marked the transition from the main area of the dorm to the attic that ran along the top, the cramped space filled with boxes and various objects all covered with dust sheets. Not that there was any dust on the floor as Fate sat steadily, folding her legs under her and folding her robe in her lap.

'I can do things.' Fate replied, her voice sounding oddly loud in the silent space. 'I'm not going to be able to sleep, so why not practice a little more.'

'Well, if it helps you sleep, then I'll do what I can.' Arf said, drawing a smile from Fate. Albeit a slightly shaky one.

Almost as shaky as the slow breath she drew in, steadying both herself and her mind before focusing on Arf. 'Alright. Here we go.'

* * *

'Oh..what's wrong with me?' Fate could hear Arf scampering down the stairs close on her heels, certainly close enough to hear her hoarsely whispered question.

'Why does it have to be anything wrong with you?' Arf prompted.

'Oh..I don't know..maybe because I couldn't do it.' Fate replied. 'And don't say I can. You were there. I couldn't even track you from five paces away.'

'Okay, so you couldn't.' Arf said in a soothing tone that actually did nothing of the sort. 'Doesn't mean it's you. First off, you are tired. Just because you can't sleep, doesn't mean you aren't tired. Second, you have been tensed up and worried about this for most of the day. And third, you took a pretty nasty blow to the head today. Now, I'm no doctor but somehow I doubt any of those help out with concentration.'

'Doesn't mean it isn't either.' Fate whispered sharply as she slipped back into the dorm. 'I don't know. Maybe you are right. Or maybe this just isn't something I can do. No reason why I should just because my sister can. Although I know what mother would say to that.'

'Look..you are exhausted.' Arf nudged Fate towards her bed. 'You can barely keep your eyes open. Now, get some sleep. We can try again when you are rested if you like. Maybe with Nanoha and Hayate to help. And if it takes you longer to pick it up than Alicia, that doesn't mean you failed.'

'Yes..you're right.' Fate yawned, dropping her robe and slipping back under the covers. At least she could surrender to the blissful well of sleep for a few hours and not have to think for a bit. She could already feel her eyes dropping as Arf curled up on her feet, her head resting on her paws. 'It does though. That's exactly what it means.'

That whispered half thought that Fate knew she shouldn't have thought but couldn't stop anyway was the last thing on her mind before she surrendered to sleep.

Despite having slept deep and dreamless, Fate didn't exactly feel rested when she was awakened by the sun falling onto her face. With a groan, she placed a hand over her eyes, almost willing herself to go back to sleep but knowing that was impossible now.

'Are you okay, Fate-chan?' Hayate knelt by the side of her bed, concern evident upon her face. 'Did you have a nightmare maybe? If I get a really bad one, sometimes that wakes me up and I find it hard to get back to sleep.'

'No. Nothing woke me up.' Fate stifled a yawn. At least that was true. She would have hated to compound her feelings of frustration with guilt at having lied to her friends. 'My neck is a little sore. I guess I slept on it in a strange way.'

'Nothing a nice hot shower won't cure.' Nanoha said brightly. 'Come on. You'll feel better when you get moving.'

'Okay, I'll..' Fate started to say when a shrill chime from Bardiche cut across the room, trilling softly like a phone ringing. Which was the point. 'You go on ahead. I'll have to take this.'

As it turned out, there was nothing to take. What Fate had taken for an incoming call via her device was actually a voice message, one that Fate punched up without checking the sender. Something she instantly regretted.

A burst of light from Bardiche condensed into a stern faced woman, her steely grey hair as cold as the smile on her lips. Even knowing it was a recording, Fate still flinched as those hard eyes met hers.

'Fate.' The recorded likeness of Prestia Tesstorossa said without preamble or apparent warmth. 'I'm afraid that my work does not allow me the luxury of talking to you in person. And I might not be able to call again before I arrive for the Tournament. I hope that you have been practicing hard and improving your magic. Know that I expect you to perform admirably.'

And that was it. Fate shouldn't have been surprised. And any other day she wouldn't have been. But her mother's words were like a stone hurled at the fragile window containing her doubts and fears. Not breaking it outright, but certainly putting a few cracks in it. And leaving Fate frozen, just standing staring at the space where her mother's face had been. Standing alone with her doubts that were now bigger than ever.

END.

* * *

Man, did this one come out of nowhere. That's creativity I guess. You get a little idea, start to brainstorm around it and before you know it you've got a whole concept you didn't know existed. So I'm still working out the final details of this huge multiverse school I seem to have created. But that is the fun bit. I wouldn't be surprised if you see more fics from this universe down the line. I'd hope so.

If you like, don't hesitate to fave/follow. Also keep your eyes out for my opening commissions and request, which I should be doing again soon through my WordPress blog. I'll send the link when I have more slots.


End file.
